Underestimated
by shadowtrixie
Summary: (im going to be editing this story scince i think i could of done better, but it might not be up till the weekend) did you ever wonder what happend during Johanna Masons games, how she from bieng a weakling, who cried her face of to a ruthless cold blooded killer. Join Johannas adventure during the 70th hunger games. (SYOT)
1. Chapter 1 - reaping

chapter 1 - Reaping

"Johanna wake up, reapings in few hours, you've got to get ready" my mother says gently.

"Okay" I say sitting up groggily.

Today is the day of the reaping, the day that is feared most. For two people , one boy and one girl between the ages twelve an eighteen, will be reaped to compete in the hunger game wher they will fight to death along side twentytwo other tributes.

This day three years ago was when my brother was reaped, it was Liams last year, but the odds was not in his favour while he had twentytwo slips with his name on it in thousonds. I think about this while im getting dressed in my green dreess that flows just above my knee, its compulsery to wear your best clothes on reaping day, why I will never know.

I head into the the kitchen and sit down with my family. I have 3 brothers and a sister. Liam whos dead. Ryan and Will, who are six not yet old enough to be reaped and Ivy my sister whos 12, this year is her first year , and even if she has onlt one slip in thousonds I still worry she could be picked.

"Eww , you look like a girl" Will shrieks

"Maybe thats because i am a girl you brat" I say poking his stomach which makes him giggle.

"You look beutiful" my sister says with admiration.

"Yes and so dou you becuase we look exactly the same" i say becuase its true we look like our mother with our brown hair and brown eyes and even have the same features. the twins on the other hand look like our father with thier black hair , olive skin and bright green eyes.

"Its almost two we should head down now , everyone ready" my dad says.

"Yes" we all reply and with that we head into town

I go stand at the sixteen year ols section, and while im walking to the roped of area I go through my plan in my mind. if I get reaped start to cry, make everyone think im a weakling. and if Ivys name gets called i'll volenteer, if I dont faint like I did at Liams reaping. As I come closer I can feel the tears forming, thinking about Liam and how he got stabbed in his sleep by the career pack. I stand among the rest of the sixteen year old girls, and I turn my head looking for Ivy and see shes already found me and gives me a small smile. this seems to calm my nerves a bit. How can she be so came? the tears are coming harder now. Distict 7's escort Mona Malone walks out onto the the stage wearing a blinding neon pink dress with a yellow wig thats clashing with her green skin making her look ill.

"Welcome everyone, to the 70th annual hunger games"she says with her hihg pitch capitol accent. "theres been a bit of a delay, so this year were skipping the video and the speech, so now like always ladies first" as she makes her way over to the glass ball that holds 20 slips with my name on them. she digs her hand around and picks up a slip, and walks back over to the mic.

"and the lucky gitl this year is... Johanna Mason


	2. Chapter 2 - goodbyes

chapter 2 - goodbyes

_...Johanna Mason_"

I must have fainted because the girl behind is helping me off the ground. I dont need to shove my way past the crowd becuase they have already made a pathway for me, very slowly i walk twords the stage im crying my face off and the peacekeeper gives me a little shove indicating that i should move faster and i obey. im at the steps of the stage now ans Mona is glaring at me.

"come on, up you come"she says annoyed.

I step up quickining my pace a bit and once im on stage I fall onto my knees and im sobbing into my hands. I look at the screen which is currenty showing me crying. _geez I really do look like a wreck_ .good just what I wanted. I look terrified. I continie to sob into my hands so know one will notice that im actually smiling. I dont hear the male tributes name who will be joining me.

"well lets give it up to this years tributes Johanna Mason and Felix Flint" says Mona way cheerily.

Felix Flint. i know him were in the same work group altough i never had a conversation with him.

were then escorted by peacekeepers into the justice building and are braught to a room where we will say our goodbyes. once the doors are closed i can finally stop crying. i take a look around and of coarse all the furniture is wooden being from the lumbar district after all. a couple ao miniutes later my parents

"oh sweetie, im so sorry" my mother says gining me a tight hug.

"its okay, mom, I have a plan and I promise im goona come home" I say and hug her back.

"you always were a clever one, I knew you might have a plan" my dad says hugging me next.

"wheres Ivy and the twins" i ask just noticing there missing.

"we wanted to spend some time with are lille girl, but dont worry , there your next visitors"my dad says and i notice hes been crying.

"so , whats this plan of yours" my mom asks.

"look weak I guess, how do you think I did".

"great, I taugth you were genuinely terrified" my dad says.

my mom hols her hand out, and I know what it is before she even opens it.

"i want you to wear this as your token, your brother wore it in his games" were both crying now.

she holds out the ring made out of some leather. its been in our family for generations.

"thank you" I whisper and hug them for one finale time.

the doors are opend by peace keepers saying are time is up , and I start crying my ass of again

"we love you Jo!"they both shout just before the door closes. the doors then reopen and my siblings then come running in.

"Jo you cant leave us we already lost Liam, we cant lose you to" Ivy says sobbing into my dress.

"Ivy, your gonna be just fine, becuase im coming home ,okay".

She looks up at me"promise" she whispers.

"Promise"I say and look at the twins who are tugging my dress.

"Where are you going"asks Ryan

"Um , im going on a little holiday , but dont worry i'll be back before you know it" its all I can think of.

"Where are you going" Will asks.

Just when im about to answer the door answer ans a peacekeeper comes in.

"Sorry Miss Mason but but theres been a problem with the train and youve got to board it now" i nod and hug my siblings and take my cue and begin full on crying _again_ as thier escourted out of the door. two minites later Mona comes in and says inher annoying capital voice

"come on now , no more dilly dally now, we have no time to waste" and I follow her to the train which is just behind the justice building, when the back doors of the justice building open, im blinded by flashing cameras and im then being pushed forwod by felix whos behind me. before I know it im boarding the train and were being led down a hallway.

These ar your rooms ladies on the right , gentlemen on the left. dinner is in an hour, until then feel free to dress in clothes that have been provided, take shower, whatever you feel. i'll have an avox come escort you to dinner." and with that she walks down the hallway.

Felix just grunts and walks into his bedroom, and i soon follow suite. i dont even bother to look around and I walk over to my bed and think about what just happend.

_Im Johanna Mason. im sixteen years old. ive been reaped to compete in the hunger games to fight to my death. just this morning iIhad breakfat with my family._

I then go over my plan once more.

_Act weak. dont tell anyone my plan._I then remember my mentor will be blight, who was also my brothers mentor. He won around ten years ago and only one of his tributes won, but she was in some king of freak accident and died. i wonder if liam trusted him. i then let myself wonder to liam and he coped with the games. was he scared? im not. did he miss me? i missed him?

To soon an avox comes and escorts me down to a dining room. Im the last one there and i go the table and as soon as I sit down the food is awed by how much food they have. this could feed my whole family for months. Mona starts yapping on and on about the capital even doh no one is listning.

"so what are your skills" Blight asks

Felix answers first."well im good with an axe" it takes all my will power to not roll my eyes and make a sarcastic comment. of coarse hes good with an axe were from district 7 where were taugth how to hold an axe as soon as we can walk. "im pretty strong"

"okay well what about you, johanna"he asks me.

"well, i dont really have any"I a lie. im great with an axe. im a fast runner. and im the quickest to climb a tree in my work group.

Blight studys me closely."okay well whats yhats your statagy. are you two gonna be allis in the arena.

"yea" "no"

We both look at eachother "Johanna, I can protect you" it took all my will power not to laugh. I can kill him in a secend. he should no that , were on the same work group and im pretty sure he seen me kill that wolf a few months ago.

"No , I dont want to be the cause of your death" I whimper. that was true but not for the reasen he would think. I dont want to be the one to be end up killing me.

He stares at me for a moment "fine, we wont be allies"

"Okay, i'll tell you everything you need to know tomorrow,the recaps are on in a coule of miniutes and you shoud see what your up against".

By the time we finish dinner I feel like im going to explode. We go over to the purple couch and turn on the tv. The capital seal appears and then district 1 shows up on the screen, and like always names are picked and then people the career districts which are districts 1,2 and 4 its supposed to be an honour to enter the hunger games, so from the moment they can talk they train with weapons and pretty much enjoy killing innocent children just so they can get fame and glory.

im not really payng much attention to the names. the career group are deadly aswell as the boy from 10 and the girl from 5. when its over blight tells us to go to bed. just as im about to walk out blihgt holds me up.

"I want to talk to you".

"About what" I try to say politly. god this is gonna be harder than I taught.

"I know your not a weakling, like your pretending to be" .

_Fuck, how does he know._

"What do you mean"I say acting cofused.

"Im not stupid, Johanna, I knew your brother, and I knew your mother when I was younger," well I guess its time to give up the act then.

"Fine, you caught me out, but say this to anyone and i'll cut out your tongue"I threaten.

"Oh, I know you will, and i wont tell a soul"he says. I nod.

"so what are your skills."he ask.

I shrug" good with axes, im okay with a knife,im good at climbing, im pretty fast runner, im strong and i can find my own food" I say.

"Okay, good. well thats all I need to know for now."he says.

"Okay, well goodnigth ,I guess"I say and walk out.

I walk into my room and go over to a row of drawers and open them and grap the first thing I see which is a pajamma shorts and a tank top. I then climb into bed and fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
